The reaction of linear, unbranched polyamides composed of amino acids, lactams, diamine-dicarboxylic acid salts, polyamides which also contain aromatic monomers, elastomeric polyamides with polyether blocks, and mixtures thereof with reactive silanes to obtain useful articles having an altered property profile, is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,630.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,511 describes a specific process for the production of such polyamide shaped articles wherein masterbatches are used as carriers for the reactive silane to allow the difficult metering and homogeneous incorporation of the silanes into the polyamides. In particular, the process is directed to injection molding.
Polyamides, made from lactams and/or .omega.-amino-carboxylic acids, which are branched several times, and components having a branching effect, are described in DE-OS 38 19 427.9. These polyamides consist of chains which are branched several times, are branched singly and are linear. The terminal groups thereof can be predetermined.